


videotapes

by denimcharlie



Series: macdennis [25]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, M/M, Questionable Consent, Rimming, Sex Tapes, asshole dennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denimcharlie/pseuds/denimcharlie





	videotapes

_"i like recording my sexual partners"_  
 _"but what if like you put it on some seedy porn site though?"_  
 _"i would never, if you follow my rules"_  
 _"r-rules?"_  
 _"yes, you must always be shaven, and clean, you must always make me come and you will have no other men"_  
 _"o-okay_ "

Mac McDonald certainly never saw himself in that position when he came out, this asshole, Dennis, was apparently going to teach him how to fuck like a 'real' man. He didn't quite understand how Dennis could possibly be better in bed than him, he was about half his weight, some weedy little twink, but Rex had told Mac he needed to learn how to fuck properly before they could continue whatever 'thing' they were having.

 _"god" Dennis groans as Mac's lips wrapped around his cock "are you sure you've never done this before, baby boy"_  
Mac responded with a muffled 'mhmm' earning another groan from the skinny man sprawled out on the bed.  
Dennis knew he wasn't going to be in for the long haul if Mac kept looking up at him through his thick eyelashes, staring at him like a goddamn puppy dog. His eyelashes wet with the same tears that were slowly pouring down his cheeks  
"Keep that up baby boy and I'll be coming all down that sweet throat of yours" Dennis whispers, his hand tangling its way into Mac's dark hair, thrusting his hips forward, causing him to go deeper into Mac's mouth, Earning a groan and slight gag from Mac causing Dennis to spill into his mouth.  
"Very impressive McDonald" Dennis smirks as Mac was wiping his mouth with a disgusted look plastered across his face "Yeah" he mutters quietly   
"You have my information if you ever need my expertise again" Dennis says bluntly from his bed, where he still sat fully naked.  
"Yeah, see you Dennis" Mac says, swiftly exiting Dennis' apartment.

"Dude, I can't believe he said that" Charlie, Mac's best friend exclaims. Charlie had always been the most expressive of the two friends.   
"I came home and sat in the shower for an hour" Mac sighs, taking a gulp of his beer "He made me feel so dirty"  
"What are you going to tell Rex?" Charlie asks  
"I don't know" Mac sighs, again, wishing he was a lot drunker than he was.  
"I can't believe he filmed it" Charlie chuckles, gaining a glare from Mac "who even does that man"  
"It honestly makes me feel sick knowing he has that" Mac admits "I mean he has a video of me with his dick in my mouth"  
"Gross man" Charlie says, screwing his eyes up in disgust "I didn't need to know that" he adds, followed by a small chuckle.  
"I'm going back" Mac whispers   
"Why the fuck are you doing that?" Charlie sighs " That's so dumb"  
"If I ask him nicely he might delete it" Mac says, hoping it would be that easy "If not, i'll just pay him to delete it"

 _"Hello Mac" Dennis says as Mac sits, nervously on the edge of Dennis' king sized bed._  
"Will you delete it?" Mac whispers "I have $250"  
"Mac, you don't need to pay me" Dennis laughs "I will delete it"  
"Really?" Mac says happily, his tone wildly different from his earlier one "Thank you so much"  
"On one condition" Dennis states   
"O-oh?" Mac stammers his nerves suddenly getting the best of him.  
"You let me fuck you" Dennis says bluntly   
"No way" Mac says the thought making him feel physically sick   
"Then I keep the video" Dennis reminds Mac  
"So if I sleep with you again then you'll delete it?"   
"of course" Dennis says   
"I don't really have a choice do I?" Mac sighs "Should I take my clothes off now?"  
"Yes, then you will get on the bed and wait for me" Dennis says taking his shirt off.  
"I-is the camera turned off?" Mac mutters   
"Yes" Dennis states "You think that I'd film after the trouble it has caused me"   
"S-sorry" Mac whispers, suddenly feeling extremely guilty as he sits on Dennis' bed, completely naked.  
"Put your legs on my shoulders"   
Mac quickly obliges as to not anger Dennis, even though he was way too uncomfortable with how on show he was.  
Before he could speak Dennis left a long lick between his asscheeks before stopping at his sensitive hole and focusing his attention there earning a whimper from Mac, who was mentally cursing himself for being so weak.  
"D-dennis" Mac stutters, tears in his eyes "Stop teasing"  
"Do you want my fingers inside you baby boy?" Dennis mutters against Mac's thigh entering a finger before Mac could answer.  
"God, you don't usually get fucked like this do you?" He says adding a second finger earning another whimper from Mac.  
"I want you on your knees on the bed" Dennis says, removing his fingers "ass up"  
As Mac shuffled awkwardly to his knees he noticed Dennis winking seemingly into nowhere before spreading his asscheeks and continuing with his fingers.  
"please Dennis" Mac moans, burying his head into one of the pillows.  
"You want me to fuck you baby boy"   
"Y-yes"  
Before Mac knew it the head of Dennis' cock was slowly pushing into him.  
"You don't get fucked much do you baby boy?" Dennis hisses pushing deeper into Mac.  
"Answer me baby boy" Dennis says, grabbing Mac's hair and pulling his head from the pillow "Tell me no one fucks you like I do"  
"No one f-fucks me like y-you" Mac groans, almost reaching his high already as Dennis thrust into him, hitting his prostate almost every time.  
"so c-close" Mac whispers, barely audible to Dennis who was in a little world of his own, trying to hold off on his own orgasm.  
"Come for me baby boy" Dennis says, with what Mac thought was the tiniest bit of tenderness as he placed a kiss on the back of Mac's neck, so lightly Mac thought he'd imagined it.  
Mac was left spilling over Dennis' sheets before he was almost dragged up by his hair again to face Dennis, who was now standing facing him.  
"Suck my cock until I come baby boy"   
Easily obliging Mac drops to his knees as he had done for Dennis the first time he was here and takes the head of Dennis' cock into his mouth gently sucking and licking the tip.  
"God, you have no idea how good at this you are" Dennis mutters before releasing into Mac's mouth.  
"Will you delete the video now?" Mac mutters   
"Yes" Dennis says walking over to the camera still completely naked before pressing a few buttons "There you go, all gone."  
"Thanks Dennis, I have to go" Mac says, pulling his shirt over his head, Dennis was surprised at how quickly he was dressed again "Charlie's ordering take out"  
"See you" Dennis says his jaw tense as Mac shuts his apartment door.

1 week later

"Mac McDonald open the fuck up" Rex's angry voice shouts from Mac's front door, his fist pounding the door.  
"Jesus Rex" Mac laughs opening the door "Calm yourself"  
"Get your laptop" He says bluntly   
"Okay?" Mac says passing Rex the laptop from the sofa   
"What the fuck is this" Rex says turning the screen around so Mac could see what was plastered across it.

  
_'Baby Boy gets fucked'_

"How did you get this?" Mac whispers panic taking over his body  
"It's on fucking pornhub Mac" Rex sighs "Why would you?"  
"I didn't, he said he'd delete the video if we had sex" He whispers again, tears streaming down his face.  
"Who did?" Rex says, arms wrapping around Mac's trembling body.  
"D-dennis Reynolds" Mac sobs into Rex's muscular chest.  
"That fucker did the same thing to me" Rex sighs "I bet the video is still up"  
After a few minutes of searching, Mac sat watching in horror a video, sure enough of Dennis and Rex.  
"He posted it because I told him I couldn't see him any more because I was dating someone"   
"I n-need to find out why" Mac whispers "I'll call him"

**_'Why?'_  
'Hello Mac, I assume you've seen the video"  
"Why?"  
"Because you have another man, Charlie"  
"Charlie's my best friend, you fucking idiot"  
"Well, it's not my fault you weren't more specific"  
"Delete it"  
"Not possible, I'm afraid"  
"I'll call the cops"   
"and tell them what?"  
"You filmed me without my consent and posted it to the internet, again, without my consent"  
"Consent, bleh, I hate that word"  
"I hate you"  
"Don't say that baby boy"  
"You've ruined my life asshole"  
"You could always become a pornstar, the video is doing very well"  
"Delete it"   
"No thank you, I like it"  
"Delete it."  
"I'm not going to do that"  
"Then expect a visit from the cops"**

4 days later

"Did you hear that Dennis got arrested?" Mac says as himself and Charlie were sat eating takeout  
"I didn't" Charlie smiles "That's good right"  
"They found 45 tapes in his house of which he'd posted 40" Mac shudders thinking of the videos of him "and because no one consented to the videos being posted, they arrested him on like revenge porn being illegal or something"  
"That's great man" Charlie says raising his bottle "Cheers"   
"Cheers" Mac laughs, clinking his bottle to Charlie's.

 


End file.
